Alice Human Sacrifice
by yaoilover729
Summary: Just something I whipped up during my 5-day vacation in Indio. Got bored with no internet... TT.TT Anyways, here you go. And I'm sorry for not posting in a millenia. Was too busy fighting hydras and such. Dunno wut to rate so just gunna put T.


ALICE HUMAN SACRIFICE

I've been a little dream ever since. Such a little dream that I was hardly ever dreamnt. I thought, "I'm such a small dream. I don't want to disappear." So I thought and had a plan. If I could lure people and make them dream me, I would never have to disappear.

Meiko

I was the first Alice, a red spade on the back of my right hand.

I was a delinquent, a troublemaker, a criminal. Weilding a sword in one hand, I fled into the forest, where I hacked at anything and everything in my way, leaving a trail of crimson blood from the flowers and other things I had killed behind me, flower petals scattered in the crimson liquid. I was now trapped here, as a wanted fugitive.

One day, when I was slicing everything in my path I pleased, black vines started to curl around me, creeping up my legs and arms. Soon they got a hold around my neck, and made their way up to my face. My hand reached out to touch the sky, but then my face was covered by the vines, the rest covering my hands and rest of my body, and then... I was dead. If it weren't for the blood trail I'd made, no one would've known I ever existed.

Kaito

I was the second Alice, the back of my left hand marked with a blue diamond.

I don't remember how I got there, but my 'Wonderland' was quite interesting, and my soldiers and servants were skeletons, my own little minions. I sang to my Underworld-like Wonderland, filling the regions with false created notes from my crazy blue world.

I was that of a rose, shot a killed by a mad man, most likely one of the skeletons that served me. One _was_ holding me as blood trickled out of the corner of my mouth as I died. From the bullet hole came a rose, the flower blooming sadly red. I was quite loved on Earth, and soon after, I was forgotten.

Hatsune Miku

I was the third Alice, with the green clover on the back of my right hand.

I was the little green one, said to be very cute and dear in my Wonderland, which was on Earth, where my castle and kingdom was. I could charm people to my every beck and call, and, therefore, I did.

I had made the Green Country, and was the queen. All was perfect and fine, until the day I was taken over by a distorted dream. I was afraid of losing to death, losing my position as queen. I somehow made it so I could forever rule my country. I didn't know that close by, there were two new Alices. I didn't have to die like the first two Alices before the next ones showed up.

Kagamine Rin and Len

We were the fourth Alices, half of a gold heart on opposite hands, in the space between our thumb and our index finger, near the wrist, Rin's on her right hand, Len's on his left hand. Rin's the stubborn big sister and Len's the smart little brother.

During the rein of the Third Alice, we, the two children Alices, went into the woods and had a tea party under the rose trees, sitting under the one we wished in an Underworld-like place(1). We got an invitation from the castle in the Green Country, the trump card of hearts.

Like most children, we were quite curious, walking on a familiar looking blood path, though we didn't know where we had seen it, and we were sure we had _never_ seen it, or we would've remembered. We went through many different doors, coming not to long ago in a yellow boat.

We could never find the castle, and soon half of Len's face turned black, like a shadow, his left eye blood red instead of his usual blue, the line separating his normal side and his shadow side jagged, like someone had ripped it apart, colored one side, and put it back together.

Though we were the closet to Alice's Wonderland, we were never woken from our deep dreaming. Now, forever, and always shall we wander in this Wonderland.

(1) Coz of the skeletons, I decided it kinda looked like the Underworld, so I put that. Forgive me...

got bored so I made and posted this... The first chapters of Scorpian's and my books should be out... eventually. Hoping this summer. PLEASE wait! I'm EXTREMELY sorry I haven't posted in forever...


End file.
